This invention relates to a brake system for use in track type construction vehicles such as bulldozers or the like.
In conventional construction vehicles of this kind, all the controls including the control of brake gears have been made through linkages or conduit systems. Therefore, there has been a problem in that it takes much time to attach and detach such linkages or conduit systems when overhauling, reassembly, maintenance and inspection of vehicles are made. Further, in most cases, a single control system is commonly employed for the main brake and emergency brake so that, if the control system got out of order, the operator will encounter a difficulty that the brake gear cannot be actuated.